


Sweet: A Yuya/Sora Dribble

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuya is the boss over Sora. Not sure how it happened, but it’s done. Plus sweets are involved. Also kinkiness.I wrote this all in a few hours! XD Just an idea I had that I wanted to get out.





	Sweet: A Yuya/Sora Dribble

Sora sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Yuya to come home. Hands clasped and staring at his lap he waited patiently. Patiently. He did his chores he made sure of it, not wanting to upset him at all...

Sora breathed. He couldn’t wait for Yuya to come home.

A key was heard going into a hole lifting Sora’s eyes toward the sound. The door opened revealing Yuya as he stepped in and quickly closed it behind him making sure that each bolt went through each hole, each lock was locked... He had on him a large brown bag in one arm the other a plastic bag about half full. Yuya without saying a word went into the kitchen to set the larger bag down, Sora hearing sounds and his shuffling around for a few minutes before he finally went into the bedroom and threw the plastic bag next to the other.

Yuya stood in front of the blue-haired boy arms crossed expression serious. He eyed him down before speaking. “..Did as I asked?”

“Yes.”

“Clean?”

“Yes.”

“Showered?”

“Yes.”

“Stomach?”

Sora’s stomach growled. “Empty.”

Yuya grinned then immediately went serious. “..Prepared and ready?”

“Yes.”

Yuya went to a nearby drawer. Inside there was some paper, pencils, office materials very well neat and organized. Hidden under the far corner of the said drawer was a remote. Closing the drawer and standing in front of Sora again he stared for a moment..then pointed it at the boy and pressed the first button.

An immediate gasp escaped Sora. Hands clasping tighter together his body shivered suddenly, eyes closed with cheeks flushing darkly. He pressed his lips together trying to block out any noise wanting to escape his throat but failing as a slight moan let itself out.

It stopped.

Yuya put the remote on the bedside table, walked up to the now panting boy and lifted his chin to quickly kiss his cheek. “Good.” He pulled back. Hands placed themselves onto Sora’s shoulders as a pair of sapphire eyes stared down his body the green-eyed boy waiting patiently.

Patience..

Yuya began undressing his jacket but then put it back on. He then went into the plastic bag and pulled out a pair of furry red handcuffs complete with a set of keys feeling it fair to show the other what he had before setting down the keys and binding his wrists together. Sora didn’t say a word. Yuya whispered into the boy’s ear to turn around and he did just that.

Into the plastic bag again Yuya emerged with a plastic container with cherries and a jar of chocolate syrup. He opened each and taking the stick of a cherry he dunked the fruit into the liquid being careful not to dirty the bed once pulled out. Sora eyed the treat being hungry as he was as well as sweets being his favorite dessert. So seeing both of what he longed for being teased in front of him did not help matters with his sweet tooth and his hunger.

Yuya grinned. Then ate the cherry.

Sora saw Yuya toss the stick aside heartbroken as he watched Yuya move the cherry around his mouth then chew and swallow it. While questioning when it will be his turn he had his chin cupped and pulled up as Yuya leaned in for a kiss. A tongue poked its way into a mouth letting the other taste and explore what the other has. Yuya’s hand pulled Sora’s head to him going deeper into the crevice to tease, explore, tease, explore before pulling back and seeing the slight hint of drool on the other’s chin as well as his blush.

Sora’s eyes slowly opened which made Yuya grin once he saw how deep they were coated with lust. “Yuya..”

“Hey! What’s that now?! Did I just hear you use my name?! You know not to use my name! What did I tell you to call me?! Tell me!”

Sora flinched at Yuya’s assertiveness. He knew the rules he was just so caught up in.. He swallowed. “..Master.”

“That’s better. Don’t let me hear you calling me anything else. Now, for your meal..” He turned back to the cherries and in pulling one out an idea came to mind. Holding it firmly in his fingers he brought the morsel to Sora’s lips but held back and pointed a finger up in wait as the youth was about to eat it.

This cherry was not for eating. Yet.

Yuya took the cherry to caress it against the hungry boy’s lips going slow and careful over each digit. He then kissed the fruit. “..You know, when you use my name it degrades who I am. It lowers my position over you. It means that when I stare down at you you don’t look up at me with that same level of obedience that I expect from you. You are mine. I expect you to know that. You wouldn’t be where you are today without me. Look at this food.” Yuya took the cherry by the stick and swung it left to right. “You wouldn’t have this if I wasn’t here. You wouldn’t have your luscious dinners, your succulent desserts, your whipped creams your chocolate syrups.”

Sora listened on his stomach rumbling out of frustration.

“You need this thus you need me. Now. I will not explain this again. You slip up again..a swift punishment comes your way. Now.” He stopped the swaying. “What do you call me?”

“M-master.”

“What was that? Say it again.” Yuya said with a grin.

“..Master.”

“Good. ..Who gives you what you need?”

“You do.”

“Who pleases you?”

“You.”

“Who teases you? Gives you what your body craves, wants? Who takes you to places you’ve never been to before?”

Sora blinks as Yuya leans in to kiss his cheek again. “Y-you do! You do it all!”

“‘Do it all…’”

“M-MASTER!” Sora stutters.

Kisses are given trailing around his cheek going up his jawline toward his earlobe. He stops to suck on the flesh making Sora moan in pleasure. Yuya tickles his tongue into the crevice of the ear making his lover shiver. “Who keeps you up all night?”

“You do.”

“Who makes you scream into your pillow?”

He blushed darker at the thought. “Y-you do.”

“Who…” Yuya whispers into his ear.

Sora’s eyes widen. “YOU! You do!”

Yuya chuckles. “Good. Good job.” He pulls back and takes the fruit into his mouth before giving his lover another deep-tongued kiss. Pulling back he leaves the fruit in Sora’s mouth giving the boy a chance to FINALLY get something in his stomach. Satisfied Yuya kisses his lips quickly then feeds him another cherry.

This goes on for some time Yuya feeding his Sora plain and chocolate covered cherries praising his reminders of the word master then going into the kitchen to heat up a proper meal to feed him that as well. After they’re finished eating Yuya takes the materials into the kitchen (as well as the remote) to clean up. Ten minutes later he hears Sora scream in pleasure as medium waves hit his core. With Sora panting and now laying in bed Yuya comes in with a warmed cup of chocolate syrup dragging the highly aroused boy against the bedpost and proceeds to make out with him.

Mouth kissing and sucking on his neck, hands exploring skin with one teasing two peaked nipples Yuya was definitely making Sora melt in his hands. A chorus of moans and pleas of 'more’ and 'don’t stop, Master’ bounced off the walls of their bedroom. Hands were soon moved from behind the back to secured to the bedpost, pants being loosened, erection exposed... Garments flew on the floor, legs spread open, rear lifted in the air to allow a protection sheet underneath, Yuya grabbed the neglected cup of syrup and feeling its temperature first to see if it’s ready looked up at Sora.

“Hey. I hear you like lollipops. Guess what I’ll be doing with this? ”

Sora didn’t have time to answer as Yuya lifted the erection to pour the contents over watching it spill onto his testicles and cover his already heated skin. His head flew backward, the added heat driving him nuts! His hips uncontrollably thrust forward. But that was but the tip of the iceberg as he heard Yuya say something then a sudden jump in temperature and moisture engulfed his erection.

..HOLY SHI-

Sora screamed for his master screamed for him to never stop, chants of encouragement echoing from his lips, headbanging backward a couple of times but not caring whatsoever. He was without a doubt having the time of his life!

“..?”

A wine escaped. Yuya looked Sora in the eye licking the chocolate off his lips. “..You’re ready.”

“Huh?”

“If I continue you’ll cum. I don’t want you to cum now. You’re ready for me to take you fully.”

Feeling air hit the erection Sora groaned making Yuya put a finger up in compliance. Lips sealed closed. Laying on his back Sora felt Yuya take the small toy out from its hiding leaving the other to sigh happily..then to moan in pleasure a minute later as two lubed fingers replaced it. Fingers moved in and out over and over, scissoring, circling the flesh within…

Yuya lubed his hands again to treat his own need making sure to place his mouth next to his lover’s ear so he could hear every pant and moan lovingly caressing his eardrums. “..I’d let you prepare me..but seeing you..like this..” Ankles suddenly got thrown onto shoulders and an erection was ready to enter. Yuya hovered over Sora, lust stared at lust as he entered him...

He held him for the moment lip quivering from the intensity...

Sora softly mumbled. This gave Yuya the go-ahead to pull back..and thrust forward. Pull back..forward! Pull-forward! Pull-forward!

Rhythm. Screams. A bedpost banging against the wall. This was the intensity of their sex. It was a beautifully passionate experience they loved to play out as much as they could.

“..GOD!”

“AAH! AAHH! ..MORE! PLEA-AAAHH!! ..DON’T STOP!! PLEASE!!”

..When it comes to it..

“..What am I to you?”

“…Master..”

“Say it..again. What. Am. I. To. You?!”

“Master! My one and only!”

*thrust* “That’s it! Good! Say it again! SAY IT!!”

“MASTER! I’M YOURS! FOREVER! MY-AAAHH!! ..Take me... Take me... Please...”

“AAAHH!! ..AH-YES! ..I.. I THINK I’M..”

“I’M GONNA CUM! ..MASTER! I-I..”

Over time more pleas, thrusts, and screams eventually lead to two incredibly horny teens having two incredibly big orgasms. Yuya collapses on top of Sora soaking in the aftermath of his climax, Sora does the same, they both pant and just enjoy. They enjoy the afterglow as well as each others company. About ten minutes pass before Yuya sits up to softly kiss his exhausted lover before pulling out completely and uncuffing his wrists.

He gets out of bed. Yuya unexpectedly sits Sora up and helps him further get undressed, kisses him before stepping into the bathroom. A confused Sora sits there and wonders what his lover is thinking before he hears the water in the tub run. Oh. A few minutes pass before Yuya comes back and lifts Sora bridal style to escort them to his bath.

He lowers him into the tub. It starts with a gentle scrubbing at first before Yuya notices the heat getting Sora half hard again. He draws his lover to a kiss before he goes to pump him hard again. Sora moans. He pulls on Yuya’s arm beckoning him to join. He agrees.

They scrub each other down..in more ways than one. They have sex. They clean up again. They dry off.

Two teenagers drag themselves back into bed one wrapping his arms around the other and kissing each other goodnight. They each sleep a peaceful, dream-filled sleep…

They’re possibly dreaming about more sex.


End file.
